


So Tell Me That You're Mine

by AceOnIce



Series: Author Magnus / Soldier Alec AU [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alec Lightwood & Jace Wayland Friendship, Alec Lightwood Has a Praise Kink, Angst and Porn, Blow Jobs, Comforting Alec, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Insecure Magnus Bane, M/M, Misunderstandings, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Some Plot, Voice Kink, implied - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:21:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22192444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceOnIce/pseuds/AceOnIce
Summary: Alec officially introduces Magnus to Jace, Isabelle, and Simon. Magnus notices Alec's feelings for Jace right away and once they're alone he confronts him about it.
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Author Magnus / Soldier Alec AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1596298
Comments: 18
Kudos: 316





	So Tell Me That You're Mine

**Author's Note:**

> *There's no actual Jace/ Alec in this*  
> Putting this one second in the series because it happens before part 3 which I wrote and posted before I even got the idea for this one. Sorry about the confusion. I have lots of ideas for this AU.

Isabelle is as lovely as the first time Magnus met her in the lobby of the apartment complex. Her boyfriend is a bit nerdy, but nice enough. It's Jace Wayland that presents the real problem. Well, Jace himself is fine. A bit annoying and arrogant, but that wasn't the issue. The problem is Alec's obvious crush on him.

Magnus spent the entire dinner watching Alec swoon over his 'best friend'. Even if their relationship was strictly platonic, Alec clearly wanted more. When Jace cracked a bad joke halfway though the meal that made Alec laugh, Magnus had to resist the urge to roll his eyes. Instead, he plastered a polite smile on his face and stabbed his food a little harder than necessary. By the time dinner ends, Magnus is itching to confront his boyfriend.

Jace leaves the dinner first, to Magnus' relief. He watches Jace hug Isabelle, clap Simon's shoulder, and then hug Alec, the two exchanging quiet goodbyes that have Magnus feeling like a complete outsider. When Jace turns to shake his hand, Magnus puts his fake smile back in place and shakes the offered hand, firmly. Perhaps a little too firmly, but it makes the petty side of him feel a bit better.

Once Jace is out the door, Isabelle suggests a movie, inviting Magnus to stay and watch it with them. He quickly declines, making excuses of an early morning meeting. Alec gives him an odd look, but doesn't question it out loud.

"Oh, well it was nice to actually meet you and get to know you." Isabelle hugs Magnus and he accepts it with a bit of quiet wistfulness. He thinks he could get along well with Isabelle, probably become good friends with her- if he weren't about to break up with her brother.

Simon shakes his hand before Magnus turns to Alec, "Walk me out?"

"Of course." Alec puts on his own shoes and follows Magnus into the hallway.

As soon as the door shuts behind them, Magnus pivots on his heel, not wanting to draw the whole thing out. He tries to hold back his frustration. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Alec blinks at him, pretty blue eyes all wide and innocent. "Tell you what?"

"That you love Jace." Saying the words out loud hurts more than Magnus expects, makes him feel like he was just some way for Alec to waste time before he could be with the person he actually wanted. 

"What? Of course I love Jace and Izzy, they're my family."

Magnus shakes his head, exhaling through his nose. He wonders if Alec is purposefully misunderstanding or if he's actually that oblivious. "Yes, you love them both, but you're _in_ love with Jace."

Alec's nose crinkles, his eyebrows drawing together. "Wha- why would you think that?"

"Alec, you're not subtle. The way you talk about him, the way you talk to him-"

"I'm not in love with him."

"You look at him like he hung the moon and the stars." Magnus rubs his temples. This might be the most uncomfortable break up he's ever had. Informing his current boyfriend of his crush on someone else. After this Magnus might just swear off dating for a few years.

Alec leans against the wall, crossing his arms over his chest. "Magnus, we served together. I saved his life, he saved mine. I love him, but I'm not in love with him." When he sees that Magnus looks unconvinced, he adds, "Any romantic feelings I had for Jace are in the past- over a decade in the past."

"If he came to you right now, said he was he was attracted to you, you're telling me you wouldn't try to work it out with him?"

Magnus watches Alec pause to think and that's all the confirmation he needs. He turns to go, but before he can get far Alec is stepping in front of him. "No, I wouldn't. He could tell me he was in love with me and I wouldn't want to date him. Maybe I would have tried, just to see if the attraction would come back, before I met you. But now? I don't like Jace like that, I like _you_. I thought that was obvious."

Magnus pauses, studying Alec's face for any hint that he's not telling the truth. It remains open and sincere. "You're really not in love with him?"

" _No,_ _"_ Alec breathes, rather emphatically. "And I know we've only been going out a few weeks and we started out purely physical, but I really like you Magnus. I'd choose you." His voice goes all soft at the end and Magnus feels a part of him melt. Alec's words combined with the realization of his own stupidity are too much.

"Oh... Alexander, I am so sorry. I jumped to conclusions."

Alec hesitantly reaches up, putting his hands on Magnus' arms. The corner of his mouth turns up. "You were jealous."

"I-I don't get jealous."

Alec's smile widens, but Magnus steps in and kisses him before he can say anything else. He wraps his arms around Alec's neck, leaning into him. It should worry him, this quick attachment he's developed, far beyond physical attraction, but he's just relieved he was wrong about Jace. 

When Magnus pulls back, he adds, "I really like you as well."

"Magnus... Jace _is_ still important to me. I don't have any romantic feelings towards him, but he's a big part of my life and if you're not okay with that..."

"I understand. And now that I know your feelings are platonic, of course I don't want to come between you two."

Alec smiles at him with that starry look in his eyes that Magnus had thought was only reserved for Jace. It makes his heart skip. 

"We probably shouldn't just stand here, we're blocking the hallway," Magnus notices. He glances at the door to Alec's apartment. "You could go back in there and watch the movie with your sister and your sister's boyfriend..."

Alec grins, quickly catching on. "Or?"

"Or," Magnus rolls on his toes to breathe against Alec's ear, running his hands over Alec's clothed chest. "You could come back to my apartment and I can _show_ you just how much I like you."

Magnus delights in the flush that spreads across Alec's skin when he steps back. "Yeah, that sounds better, let's do that." Alec grabs his hand and pulls him towards the stairs. Magnus eagerly follows and if he stares at Alec's ass as he walks, who can blame him?

***

They're kissing the instant Magnus gets his door shut, dropping his keys to find at some later point, preoccupied with getting as close to Alec as quickly as he can. Alec pushes the jacket off Magnus' shoulders while Magnus kicks off his own shoes. The kiss suffers for it, growing sloppy until Alec is chuckling and Magnus has to move back.

He doesn't make it far, grinning up at Alec as he pulls off the other man's jacket and tosses it in the same direction as his own. He turns his focus to Alec's neck, kissing, licking and sucking on the skin in the way he knows Alec likes. 

Alec grabs his hips and spins him around, pinning Magnus to the wall, only a few steps from the front door. Magnus huffs against Alec's neck, more turned on by the display of strength than he wants to admit, before Alec disappears. Magnus blinks, realizing Alec is on his knees, tugging at Magnus' belt with eager fingers. Magnus reaches down to run his hand through Alec's hair. 

As soon as Magnus' belt is out of the way, Alec tugs on his pants, opening them and pulling them, and Magnus' underwear, down to his knees in one swift yank. He doesn't bother with removing them completely, gripping Magnus' thighs with his hands as he presses too-soft kisses to Magnus' already hard dick. 

Magnus moans, but it's mixed with a whine. "If you're going to do something," he complains, "put some effort into it."

Alec leans away from him which is the opposite of what Magnus wants. He starts pressing kisses to Magnus' right thigh, sucking a bruise into the skin below his hip bone. "Patience."

Letting his head drop back against the wall, Magnus huffs. "How can I be patient when you're on your knees in front of me, looking like an actual adonis come to life?"

The question makes Alec smile against his leg. He plants a kiss on the left thigh. "You're so sweet when you want something."

"I'm always sweet," Magnus argues, which they both know is a lie. "Now please, darling, you're killing me. Your lips look like they were made for cock-sucking and, I know from past experiences, that you're rather good at it."

Alec rolls his eyes, running his hands up to Magnus' hips to hold him in place. "Don't stop talking." He leans in and takes at least three fourths of Magnus' dick into his mouth in one go. Magnus groans at the sudden wet heat, his hand curling in Alec's hair. It only lasts a moment before Alec pulls off with an absolutely lewd 'pop'. "What did I just say?"

"Sorry darling, your mouth is rather distracting." He places his free hand against Alec's face, determined to get Alec to continue. He traces Alec's lips with his thumb. "So beautiful. Already so red, you look like you've been doing this for hours." Alec hums happily, and licks a stripe up Magnus' dick making him gasp, "So good at that."

"At what?" Alec prods before sucking on the tip of Magnus' dick, strong hands keeping him from thrusting his hips forward.

Magnus moans, partly because Alec gives wonderful blow jobs and partly because of Alec's easy control over him. "Sucking me off. So good with your mouth." He must be doing something right because Alec swallows him down again. Magnus makes a small noise, but hurries to continue talking before Alec reprimands him. "You're so beautiful when you're on your knees for me. You look so eager for it. It's divine."

Alec moans around his dick and Magnus has to thread his fingers tighter in Alec's hair to retain any self-control. He stops paying attention to what he's saying and starts rambling. "Not just now though, you're always pretty. First time I saw you up close, god, you have the most amazing eyes." 

Alec moves one of his hands from Magnus' hip to the base of his dick, encircling the part of him he can't fit in his mouth. 

"And you turned around and also had the best ass I'd ever seen."

Alec snorts and moves back, still stroking Magnus, but removing his mouth completely. "Can't make me laugh when I'm doing this." His voice is already wrecked.

Magnus gives him a mischievous grin, the effect probably ruined by his little gasps. "I apologize darling. I can't help but praise your ass, I mean, have you seen it?"

"Not usually, no," Alec's response is dry, but then he goes back to Magnus' dick and Magnus forgets what they were talking about.

"Not just your looks though," he continues, loosening his fingers so he's petting through Alec's hair instead of pulling it. "You're honest and caring and protective. And strong. These muscles," his other hand drops from Alec's face to run his fingers over Alec's shoulder. "Amazing."

He looses his train of thought for a moment when Alec twists his wrist just so. 

Very much out of breath, largely focussed on the sensations around his dick, Magnus struggles to remain vocal. "Strong, I said strong already. You're also so attentive, always listen to me. Understanding, too." Magnus pulls in a breath, his mind fuzzy. "So good, Alec, you're so good. All of you, you're perfect. Please."

Alec hums around him and slides back to circle his tongue around the tip of Magnus' dick before moving forward to suck him down again. With one hand still stroking Magnus' dick, the other finds Magnus' ass, sinking his nails into it. 

"Alec, I'm going to-"

Alec moans around him and the vibrations do him in. Magnus leans heavily against the wall as he cums, feeling Alec swallowing around him until it gets to be too much and he pulls off. Magnus slumps backwards, massaging Alec's hair with the hand still buried in it. It's about all he can manage in his post-euphoric state. 

Until Alec stands again, his jeans already undone and shoved down, out of the way enough for Alec to grind against Magnus' upper thigh. His hands land on Magnus' biceps, holding them like he's clinging to dear life, panting heavily as he presses kisses against Magnus' neck.

"Let me-"

"No time. Almost there," Alec grunts, grinding a little faster. 

"Oh." Magnus pulls Alec's lips to his, fucking his tongue into Alec's mouth as Alec gets off rubbing against him. Alec must have one hell of a praise kink if he's this close already. Magnus makes a mental note to remember that.

Magnus pulls back enough to mumble, "So perfect, beautiful. Just for me."

Alec groans and Magnus feels warmth cascading over his hip, likely staining the material of his shirt. It was a nice shirt. Not as nice as this memory will be.

Alec presses his forehead into Magnus' neck as he catches his breath. Magnus rubs a hand over his back, still quite undone himself.

Suddenly Alec tenses up.

Magnus frowns in response, "What is it?"

"Are your blinds shut?" 

Magnus' eyes fly open to meet Alec's gaze as he pulls back. They both glance across the apartment, the only thing between them and the window is a kitchen table. The blinds are open wide and Magnus can see into Alec's apartment, the space lit up, but not occupied. 

"I hope neither of them went to make popcorn and got an eyeful," Magnus muses.

Alec makes a pained noise. "Don't joke about that." He steps out of his pants, but pulls his boxers back up, stuffing his spent dick inside and rushing to the window to close the blinds.

Magnus looses the rest of his clothing before wrapping himself around Alec. "Come on, let's get a bath."

Alec loves Magnus' ridiculously large tub, somehow double the size of his own so he gives in easily, allowing Magnus to tug him across the apartment. As he does, Magnus can't stop from marveling at the absolutely wonderful turn the night had taken. 

**Author's Note:**

> Because this is a conversation that I feel like they needed to have. Jalec is brOTP, but their relationship could definitely give new partners the wrong impression.  
> Also I wrote another story for this AU that's more centered on Jace and Alec's relationship so I felt I needed to write and post this one first.  
> Then it turned into porn with feelings, because I know my audience lol.  
> Ask me questions about this verse or tell me what you'd like to see? I'll try to implement them into the stories!


End file.
